New Ties
by Neverdawn
Summary: Moving is hard but a new home means new doors to open and new troubles. How will Naruto and Iruka mannage their new lives. I AM MIA NO THIS ONE  Pairings: NaruSasu IruKaka mild NaruKiba KibaShika


A/N: Hey there reads it had been a long time since I have done any thing on for fanfiction so this goes out to all the people who used to read my work ... No matter how crappy it was and this is for my aunt and grandpa that passed away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing about them so please don't sue me

Chapter 1

Every thing seemed to pass in a blur. Even at the slow pace that he was walking every thing passed as quickly as it had come. Every thing was new, but the blonde couldn't care less. He had left every thing behind. His home, his school, his friends. Not by choice. No, it was never his choice. It was the forth time he had moved with his adopted father that year and with each move the older man promised it would be the last.

- Flashback to earlier that week-

"Iruka!" the blonde whined in the passenger seat of their Lincoln zephyr as the reached Konaha. The boy had his for head pressed against the cool glass of his window watching the landscape change from fields to suburbs. "Why did you have to take a job here?" the whiny note still in his voice.

The older man glanced at the boy be side him and rolled his eyes. "This job pays better then the last one Naruto. And I need the money to keep you fed." a hint of amusement in his voice.

Naruto turned and glared at the brown haired man. "Hey I am not that bad." the boy pouted.

"Well none the less it is good pay and it is a step up from were 9i was last week." Iruka shivered. "And I needed to get away from that pervert of a boss." Naruto raised an eye brow at the man questioningly. "Now no more complaints or else." Iruka left the threat blank knowing that the young man knew what the or else implied. "I have enrolled you in school already you start in two days."

Naruto thought got a moment " So on Wednesday. Great I get to be the new kid again." the sarcasm was thick in his voice but the older man paid no attention to it turning onto a side rode that lead past a school and an old play ground that looked like it had not been used in years.

After driving a bit farther they cam to halt out side a decently sized house. Three bedrooms, finished basement, roomy kitchen and dinning room. The place was nice on the inside but the out side needed some work. The white paint on the building was pealing away and the roof looked like it needed some new shingles. Yard work was definitely on the list of things to do as well since it almost looked like no one thought of keeping it neat.

Naruto couldn't help the look of mild disgust that crossed his face. 'Well it is better then an condo" he thought. Ignoring Iruka as he instructed some movers in where to put things in the house.

-Flashback over -

If there was one thing that Naruto was happy about it was that he didn't have far to walk to school so he could sleep a little later then usual and still make it on time. As he passed the old park he couldn't help but take notice of a boy about his age sitting on the swings. He stopped and watched the boy unmoving on the swing, the temptation to walk over to him and introduce him self came over him. Sudenly the boy on the swing looked up; right at him, Naruto stiffened as dark eyes stared thought the dark hair right at him making his heart skip a beat. The blonde blushed and continued to walk to words his destination head down until he reached the school.

Sasuke had been having a rough morning, he woke up to the sound of a fire alarm going off in the kitchen of his families home then as he left for school he got tacked by a pink haired girl named Sakura, who was one of his may fan girls. He had finally managed to get away and found himself in the old park not farm from were he lived. The park was once his favorite place as a child and was still a place of comfort when he got stressed. He sat on the swing not moving just enjoying the familiarity of his surroundings when he sensed some thing near by. Looking up though his black bangs he spotted a blonde boy in a orange t-shirt and blue shorts. Sasuke watched with mild interest as the blond walked away. "Hmmm." Sasuke hummed then looked at his watch; school wast going to start soon. Standing his dusted off the back of his pants and waked to the school.

Naruto walked out of the principles office with his class schedule and locker number. Quickly making his way down the halls he searched for locker number 359 luckily it didn't take long to locate the tin contraption that would be holding his things for the duration of his stay though it did take some time for him to get the stubborn thing to open. It took five minutes of fighting be for it gave in and he grinned in triumph, he discarded his bag in the bottom making note to decorate the inside of the locker later before closing it again and coming face to face with the guy he had seen in the park.

"Uh hi." he said slightly unnerved but the sudden appearance of this strange person.

Sasuke turned away from his locker and looked at the blonde his eyes and face not showing the interest below the surface. "Good morning." he said coolly turning back to his locker.

Shifting slightly to one foot he leaned against his locker. " I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. Wha-" he was abruptly cut off .

"SASUKE-KUN!" Two girls cam rushing down the hall and stopped, one on each side of the the dark haired boy and clinging to his arms.

"Sasuke-kun. Why did you ditch me this morning" the pink haired girl whined pouting slightly.

"Maybe 'cause of your horrible billboard bow Sakura?" the blonde chick said sticking her tongue out at her in a childish fashion

"Shut it Ino pig" Sakura retorted before turning a deadly glare onto the blonde boy "And who are you?"

Naruto raised his hands in the air and stepped back. "I am Naruto."

The two girls then placed them selves between the boys. "You best stay away from Sasuke-kun if you you know what is good for you." Sakura growled both turned took Sasuke by the arms and dragged the helpless boy away.

-SCENE BREAK-

Iruka was relived once Naruto had left for school, he no longer had to hear the continues complaints about the house, the yard, the people next door and what ever else the boy could think of complaining about.

It didn't talk him long to drive to work at the new company building. He was grateful for the transfer since it meant a pay increase but he didn't know how he would get along with his new boss; Kakashi, Hatake. Iruka walked in to the office building straightening the tie of his black suit and approached the receptionist. "Good morning, I am here to see Kakashi-san." he said softly to the lady.

Shiho looked up from the computer and adjusted her glasses. "And may I ask who you are?" she pulled out an appointment book and skimmed to the day.

"Iruka, Umino. I am the new Product designer."

"Oh! Yes," she said calmly smiling up at him. "Kakashi-san is waiting for you. Top floor last door on the left. Elevator is just down the hall. Good luck."

Shiho gave him a wink as he walked away. Good luck? "What does she mean by that?" he asked himself quietly as he approached the elevator and pressed the up button.

Kakashi sat behind his desk his pen scratching at a form that needed to be looked at when the little black box in his desk beeped and Shiho's voice came though.

"Sir Iruka-san is on his way up to see you" her voicfe cracked with slight interference.

A smile crossed the mans face,though it was not noticeable due to the fact that most of it was covered with a bandage. "Whats the rating on this one?" the humor in his voice clear.

"I would say about a seven Sir."

Kakashi laughed "Thank you Shiho." the box beeped again and then went silent just as a light knock came to the door. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Come in."

Iruka took a deep breath before he pushed opened the door and walked in attempting to look professional. Be bowed politely "Hello I am-"

"I know who you are."Kakashi interrupted sounding bored "You are Iruka Umino product designer from the Niigata branch. It is a pleasure to meet." his good eye evaluating the younger man with interest. "I am sure you will get long here quite well. And I am pleased to have you."

Iruka blushed slightly and bowed again. "No sir it is a pleasure for me. I have heard a lot about what you have done for the company and it is an honor to work for you." his voice shook a bit under the mans watchful eye.

Kakashi suppressed his smile and looked down at the file in front of him. "Well I am sure you will do your best. You will be working with Deidara on the second floor."

"Thank you Sir." Iruka turned to leave but was stopped briefly.

"And one more thing, I want a new product design for the board meeting next week." Kakashi said absently "Tell Deidara that as well." Iruka paled slightly and closed the door after he walked out.

To be continued....

A/N: woot thank you for reading i hope you like it and even if you dont then thats ok too. I hope you review I would love to hear from you.


End file.
